The Fairies' Channel
by FanficMelody24
Summary: Set in an Alternate Universe (AU), best friends Natsu and Lucy create their very own Youtube channel, called Fairy Tail! As they begin their climb to stardom, they mess around in vlogs, create challenge videos, and get caught in general mischief! NOTE: The cover photo is not mine, but I'm not sure who to give credit to! But it was just too cute to resist!


**Hello there everyone! FanficMelody24 here ;) Anyways, after writing only one-shots on , I decided to make a several chapter story, featuring Nalu of course! Set in an AU, our favorite duo creates a YouTube account, and grows famous!**

* * *

"Is the camera on?"

"No, let's begin."

"Wha-?"

"Hey everyone, I'm Natsu, and this is Lucy! We're creating a new channel called Fairy Tail where we'll vlog and do challenges. Join us, and become a part of our family today!"

The blonde laughed nervously running her hands through her hair as the pinkette nudged her lightly, "Come on, Luce! This is our channel trailer!"

She cleared her throat rather awkwardly, "Hello."

Natsu shook his head in disbelief rubbing her head, while messing up her hair in the process, "She normally isn't this shy, but… you can get to know us by hitting' that subscribe button! See ya!"

He leaned forward, shutting off the camera as Lucy sat with her head on her knees moaning.

"If you were going' to regret is, you shouldn't have acted like that." He guffawed, looking at her embarrassed face.

"I wasn't prepared!" She protested, reaching for the camera, "one more take?"

Natsu sighed looking at his best friend, "We've done around twenty takes by now! I'm posting it."

She let out a wail, going in circles around Natsu trying to grab the camera. He quickly darted the camera out of her grasp every time, leading to a small growl from the blonde.

At last, she sat back in annoyance, lightly dusting off her pink tank top. Natsu grinned widely, scampering to his computer to upload the video.

"Well… I'm sure this is the start of something amazing." Lucy muttered, knowing full well that he would be able to hear her.

"You bet!"

* * *

It's been several years since that day, and they've become surprisingly popular. With 800,000 subscribers, or fairies, as Natsu called them, every day was filled with fun. Lucy sat at her desk thinking about graduation. Another half a year before that day came. She lightly dragged her finger around the desk thinking deeply. About studies? Maybe about the lecture that was currently occurring? No. She was planning their next video.

Lucy purposefully decided that they wouldn't do challenges until requested, due to Natus' great competitive spirit. Who knows what would happen, she thought, feeling a chill go down her spine.

Unfortunately, the day came, when many Youtubers suddenly created several challenges. Of course, they were dragged into this, as comments flooded about different challenges they should try.

Perhaps, they would do an easy one at first? That didn't involve as much competition? She was tempted to take out her phone and scroll through comments, but decided studying was just as important. She sat up straight and attempted to concentrate on the lecture, her gaze drifting towards Natsu, sitting a few seats away from her. Apparently he had the same idea, as he not so discretely scrolled through comments.

"Dragneel!"

He jumped up in surprise, dropping his phone, yelling, "The answer is two!"

The class burst into a fit of giggles and laughter as Natsu stared at the teacher with a stern face.

"Is that not correct, sensei?"

"Not correct at all! I can't believe you! We're in literature class!"

Lucy was at a breaking point, covering her mouth trying not to laugh after being given an evil eye by the teacher. Then, to add to her troubles, Natsu looked towards her with a desperate face silently pleading for help. A snort bubbled up from her, as she stifled it.

She was one of the most beloved students at school. Known for her beauty, kindness, and intelligence, she was loved by all. She was NOT going to let out a crazy laugh in class. Apparently no one discovered their YouTube channel yet, as they rarely ever collaborated with any other Youtubers. After all, they had their little group of friends to make videos with. Therefore, many haven't seen the crazy side to the seemingly perfect studious blonde.

"But, sensei, I thought there weren't any wrong answers, and no one should be laughed at. You told us we were in a safe environment!" Natsu declared loudly, pointing at the teacher.

"To the principle office, Dragneel!" The teacher growled, pointing his own finger at the door.

The class burst into another fit of laughter as Natsu sulked, heading towards the door holding his phone. With another thought he ran between the desks grabbing Lucy's arm, and pulling her out the door.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" She hissed, swatting at his arm.

"You were laughing so hard you looked like you were about to faint! I couldn't just leave ya there!" He complained, lifting her into a bridal style.

She sighed patting his head," You were the reason you know. If you just left I would have been fine."

"How mean!"

Oh, another thing Lucy was known for, was being best friends with Natsu Dragneel, the prankster of the school. She remembered being approached by several friends telling her that at any moment, they were ready to beat Natsu up for her.

A realization clicked in Lucy's mind as she began glaring at Natsu, "You took me so that you would have an excuse to go to the nurse's office instead of the principal's office. You're so sneaky."

"I'm just a genius." Natsu grinned proudly.

She smiled playfully at him, taking the phone out of his hand. It was just a simple IPhone 6 without a case of any sort. She angled it so that they were both in the screen, and began recording.

"Hello fairies! Lucy here!"

"And Natsu!"

"And we are… going to the principal's office!"

"What? Luce! I know you need medical attention, come on, to the nurse's office!"

"Lies! Laughing never killed anyone before!"

"And I don't want you to be the first victim!"

Lucy sent a startled look towards Natsu zooming in on his face, "Wow look at that pick-up line, where'd you learn that, Natsu boy?"

He growled shifting her weight to one side as he took the camera, pointing it at her, "What pick-up line? For who? And what's with that huge grin on your face?"

With a small laugh, she took the camera, pointing it at the two of them once more, "Because I'm happy about what you said!" She slung one arm around his neck, giving him a slight hug.

"Yea yea, let's go to the principal's office." He muttered turning his pink face away from the camera.

She grinned into the camera giving quick thumbs up and wink, before stopping the recording.

"Another little vlog to add to the current video~!" Lucy cheerfully noted.

"Why are you so persistent…"

"Why do you blush so easily?"

"Oh look, it seems you can walk again, I guess I'll just drop you right here~"

"Wait! Just wait! I take it back! Don't let me die like this! Falling onto the school floor!"

He smirked, tightening his hold on her, "Like I'd ever let go of you." He murmured closely to her ear.

"KYAAA! Pervert! Weirdo! Maniac!" Lucy shouted cupping her ear, as a blush enveloped her face.

"Seems that you blush just as easily."

"QUIET!"

 **This is the end of chapter one. Have any requests? What do you think Natsu and Lucy's next video should be? I can make almost any situation into Nalu. I swear, big fan girl over here. ;) Leave any requests in the review, or just send me a PM! And as always, thanks for reading~!**


End file.
